In an image forming apparatus, if print jobs are continuously executed, there is a case in which the temperature of a heat roller is higher than a temperature control range. In this case, the image forming apparatus stops or terminates the execution of the print job and stops output of a heater of a fixing device. Consequently, the image forming apparatus idles the heat roller in a state of contact with a pressure roller and radiates the heat of the heat roller until the temperature of the heat roller is within the temperature control range. There is also a method of using a fan to cool the heat roller.
There is a problem of high cost associated with excessive cooling time and a problem of wasting power consumption in the method of cooling the heat roller through idling the heat roller. There is a problem that the cost is taken as a fan is necessary and a problem of wasting too much power consumption in the method of cooling the heat roller through the fan.